


The Spooge of Bottomlock

by Anonymous



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Filk, Gen, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Song Parody, fandom drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little filk I wrote today, inspired musically by <i>Game of Thrones</i> and thematically by <i>Sherlock BBC</i> fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spooge of Bottomlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [songlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songlin/gifts).



"And who are you," the wanker snarled,  
"that I must bow so low?  
Only a fan of a different ship,  
And probably a pedó."

"Regardless of who bottoms or tops,  
a no-name fan has claws,  
And mine are long and sharp, Your Grace,  
as long and sharp as yours."

And so she wanked, and so she wanked,  
that fan of Bottomlock,  
But now the spooge rains o'er her blog,  
A-weepin' like a cock.  
Yes, now the spooge rains o'er her blog,  
A-weepin' like a cock.

"And who are you," the wanker snarled,  
"that I must bow so low?  
Only a fan of a different ship,  
And probably a pedó."

"Regardless of who bottoms or tops,  
a no-name fan has claws,  
And mine are long and sharp, Your Grace,  
as long and sharp as yours."

And so she wanked, and so she wanked,  
that fan of Bottomlock,  
But now the spooge rains o'er her blog,  
A-weepin' like a cock.  
Yes now the spooge rains o'er her blog,  
A-weepin' like a cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Songlin! I hope this brightens your day a little. ♥ (Don't worry, I am not calling you a no-name fan, I just needed the filk to scan properly.) [This](http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/135451.html?thread=709395227#cmt709395227) was the inspiration for it.


End file.
